With various high paced development methodologies available today for designing Software as a Service (SaaS) systems, numerous users (e.g., testers, engineers, contractors, internal customers, and/or external customers) may need access to servers hosting one or more services of the SaaS systems for the purposes of testing, upgrading, debugging, developing, deploying, and/or maintaining these servers on a daily basis. With numerous users requiring access to the servers, each user may be granted one or more user accounts to access these servers. However, as the number of user accounts increase, so does the associated security risk. This is because each additional user account may expose a potential entry point for attackers and consequently, increase the attack surface or vector for the attackers to gain unauthorized access. These potential entry points become particularly problematic when some user accounts may have elevated privileges (e.g., administrative privileges) in order to perform their day-to-day tasks. Even when attackers do not initially have access to a user account having elevated privileges, the attackers may employ techniques such as, for example, a “pass the hash attack” to gain access to a user account with elevated privileges in order to disrupt services of the SaaS systems. Such unauthorized access by attackers may cause considerable harm to a business and raise serious security and privacy concerns for customers.